It's You And Me Until The End Of Time
by emptyheart-chippedcup
Summary: Emma finds out about Will 'sleeping' with April and making out with Shelby. She tells him that it's over between them. What will he have to do to win her back?
1. Our Broken Fairytale

**It's you and me 'til the end of time.**

**Summary: This starts at the episode where Emma calls Willa slut. It's pretty much an insight of Emma's and Will's lives after it all comes out. This is my first FF so I'm sorry if it's really rubbish. Oh, and I thought that a suitable song for Wemma was _Many Of Horror_ by _Biffy Clyro_, so the title and the chapters are named after lines from that song.**

**Chapter 1: Our Broken Fairytale**

**Words: 599**

Our Broken Fairytale

As she closed the door of her apartment, she shivered. She slid down the door, feeling empty as she pulled her knees up to her she took in a breath, she was intoxicated with the smell of _Hugo Boss_, the aftershave Will had been wearing, which was still lingering on her clothes from when Will had hugged her that morning. A whimper escaped her mouth before turning into full on crying. She couldn't believe what she had been told that afternoon, or what she had done about it. He was meant to be the only person she ever needed, but that was all over now. She hated herself for telling him that she was still a virgin, she hated herself for running out of his apartment without her shoes. But she couldn't blame herself for everything, especially seeing as she wasn't the one that showed her that she wasn't good enough for him.

It took her half an hour to compose herself again, before she slowly stood up from the floor, taking off her shoes and placing them by the rack. She saw that the light on her phone was flashing red, telling her that there was a message. Obviously, it was from the one person that she really didn't want to talk to.

"Em, please ring me. I have no idea what the whole 'slut' incident was about at lunch time, but I just really want to talk to you. I love you."

She sighed, part of her feeling happy to hear his voice, but the rest was full of hatred. She couldn't care less if she never saw him again. His beautiful face, his curly brown hair, his sparkling brown eyes… She quickly shook her head, as if to erase the picture of him from her mind. She looked at the clock on the wall. 5:30pm. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She hadn't eaten since 7am that morning, not wanting anything at lunch because of the simple thought of Will kissing Shelby made her feel physically sick.

Will tried to ring her 7 times that evening before she finally gave in and answered the phone.

"Bloody hell, Em. I was worried about you! Why haven't you been answering the phone?" She could hear the concern in her voice as she sat there waiting for him to finish.

"Because I don't want to talk to you." She replied. She thought this was a simple enough answer. She didn't see the point in being nice to him, especially after everything he had done to her.

"Well, why?" He continued.

"Will," she sighed "I know. I know everything. I know that you kissed Shelby, I know that you slept with April, and it disgusts me. I thought you were different, but I'm obviously not good enough for you."

"Emma, it is _not_ how it seems, I swear."

"I don't care, Will. I'm sick of it, of not feeling good enough for anyone, of not feeling wanted. I'm sorry if I'm I have a bit of a problem, I'm sorry if I'm not what you're looking for, I'm sorry if I'm not Terri!" She was shouting at this point.

"Emma, I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I promise you, I don't care what about your problem, I'm certainly glad that you're not Terri. I just want you to know you're perfect in my eyes." Emma, felt her cheeks becoming wet as tears left her eyes and fell down her face.

"Will, I-I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's over."

**I know it looks short, but you know... Please review.**


	2. So Hard To Hide

**Chapter 2. I will try and update every night but that's only if I get some inspiration.**

**Words: 944**

So Hard To Hide

Emma didn't go into work at all that week. She called in sick, putting on a fake cough, at the start of the week and told them she would ring them when she was coming back in. She didn't want to have to face him after everything had done. She just spent the week, lying on the sofa, watching the Sound of Music and occasionally crying.

She didn't eat for 4 days, and when she did finally have some toast, she was sick. She only drank water and only had about an hour's sleep from Monday to Friday.

She was just starting to get to sleep Friday afternoon when somebody knocked on her apartment door. She dragged herself from the couch to answer it, but quickly regretted it when she saw Will standing on the other side. She tried to shut the door, but he quickly put his foot in the way, so she gave up and retreated back to the sofa.

"What do you want?" She asked, bitterly.

"I want to talk to you." The innocence in his voice made her angry.

Will looked her up and down. He noticed she had lost weight… a lot of weight. She was dressed in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and an old WMHS t-shirt. Her apartment was a horrible. He must have really hurt her if she didn't even care that there was a mess all around her.

"Em, when did you last eat?" He asked her, noticing a tear fall down her cheek. Just looking at him reminded her of everything she had been told. _You're a slut, Will. Nobody's safe! _She repeated those same embarrassing words, which she had screamed at him in front of the whole faculty, in her head.

"Yesterday. Well, kind of. I had a slice of toast but it made me feel sick." She replied.

"So, before yesterday, you last ate when?"  
"Sunday"

"Jesus. Did you want me to make you something to eat." Emma shook her head as another tear rolled down her cheek. She just wanted him to leave her alone. Will went to wipe the tear from her face, but she pushed his hand away before he could touch her.

"Will, just leave, please."  
"But Em I-"

"WILL!" She stood up from the couch. "Get out! Please!"

"Fine. But if you need me, I'm here." He slowly walked to the door before turning around and calling "I love you Emma" before leaving her apartment, closing the door behind him.

Emma was awoken at 5pm that night to hear the phone ringing. She got up off the couch and walked to the phone. _Please don't be him, please don't be him, _she repeated in her head as she picked the phone up.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" The voice down the phone asked.  
"Speaking." She replied with a yawn.

"This is Lima General Hospital. I understand you are friends with Mr William Schuester." Emma's stomach dropped as she heard the name. She swallowed before answering with a quiet "Yes."

"I'm afraid Mr Schuester has been admitted to the hospital after an accident."

"What kind of accident?" She asked, holding back the tears filling up in her eyes.

"We'll explain everything when you get to the hospital, if you want to come down?"

"Yes I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and quickly ran into her bedroom to get changed before running out of her apartment and out to her car.

She pulled up outside of the hospital and put the gears of the car into _park_. She hesitated, thinking that maybe Will wouldn't have wanted her there after everything she had said. But she desperately wanted to know if he was alright, so she climbed out of the car, locked it and walked as quickly as she could into the hospital.

The hospital was loud, people waiting to be see their families, waiting for some answers to their questions. Emma slowly approached the front desk. The woman behind looked about 24, but she obviously knew what she was doing. She looked up at Emma and said "Hello, how can I help?"

"Ermm... I-I'm Emma Pillsbury. I-I got a phone call earlier and someone t-told me that my friend had been in some sort of accident."  
"Ahh, Ms. Pillsbury." The smile on the woman's, whose name tag read Eleanor, face dropped. "I am Dr O'Hara, the doctor treating Mr Schuester." Emma nodded, following the doctor with her eyes as she walked around the desk towards her. She indicated for Emma to follow her, so she did. They walked down the hallway in silence for around 30 seconds before Emma decided to speak.

"So, what happened?"  
"Well, someone broke into Mr Schuester's home. He wrecked everything in his apartment before Mr Schuester got home, and well, when Mr Schuester returned, the man, he… he shot him." Emma hadn't realised that they had stopped. Her face fell as the tears filling up in her eyes made her vision blurry.

"Where was h-he s-shot?" Emma stuttered. There was a long pause before Dr O'Hara replied with "The head." Emma felt ready to faint, but Dr O'Hara caught her, sitting her down in a nearby chair.

"Where is he?" Emma asked, the tears running down her cheeks now.

"He's in surgery right now, they're trying to remove the bullet. I really don't want to be the one that has to tell you this, but if the surgery doesn't work, there is a 90% chance Mr Schuester will die." Emma's eyes grew wide as she tried to process that last sentence.

"Do y-you know who s-shot him?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

**o: Cliffhanger! I've read a few stories about Will/Emma being in a car crash and I was debating over that and Emma going to the dentist and falling in love with Carl. But I didn't want to copy the car crash idea and I don't like Carl, so I just based the idea of him being shot around Jack from Eastenders. **

**I hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Leanne xx**


	3. I'll Take A Bruise

**Finally finished chapter 3.**

**Words: 566 (I know it's not many and I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, but it will get better.)**

I'll take a bruise, I know you're worth it

Emma didn't sleep again that night. The doctors had brought Will back to his room at 8pm. Dr O'Hara came out half an hour later, delivering the news to Emma. _The surgery was a success; they had been able to remove the entire bullet. But where the bullet had hit Will's brain, it caused him to become paralysed on his right hand side. And the internal bleeding in his skull had sent him into a coma. _

Emma still couldn't fully come to terms with everything that had happened. And as she sat there, at 10:30pm, holding tightly onto Will's hand, so many thoughts were running through her mind. Why had she been so horrible to him? Why had Ken done this? What was she going to do? She still loved him, but she didn't know if she could be with him after everything he had done.

Dr O'Hara came to check on Will at about 11pm, just as Emma had stopped crying.

"Evening Emma." Dr O'Hara said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose. Thanks." Emma managed to smile back, but she only smiled with her mouth, not with her eyes.

"You know, it sometimes helps coma patients if they were listening to music, or if they heard a familiar voice, or maybe even if you sing to them."  
"Really?" Emma asked, shock in her voice.

"Yeah. Maybe you should give it a try." Dr O'Hara said, walking towards the door. "Night, Emma." She smiled.

"Night." She moved closer to Will and said "This is probably the best I can do at this point, but here it goes."

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to take things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

Emma had thought wisely about what she wanted to sing to Will, and, even though he probably couldn't hear her, she knew that this would sum up how she felt.

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life_

_There's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know_

_If I can face it again_

Emma felt a tear run down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

_Can't stop now _

_I've travelled this far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

A smile crept onto her lips as she sang the rest of the song

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life _

_There's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know_

_If I can face it again_

_Can't stop now _

_I've travelled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

She tried to stifle back a yawn, but she knew she couldn't resist sleep. She muttered one last sentence before she fell asleep.

"I love you, Will."

**So, how was it? Bet you did expect that, did ya? I would just like to thank r0ckgal for helping me think of this song. And for all of you that don't know it, it's _I wanna know what love is_ by_ Foreigner_. Please review.**

**Leanne xx**


	4. When We Collide

**Chapter 4**

**A longer chapter. **

**Words: 971**

When we collide, we come together

Emma waited at Will's side as the days went by, only leaving when she went to get dressed in the mornings and, obviously, when she needed the loo. She didn't think Will was ever going to wake up. She got a few calls from Figgins, asking how Will was and asking when she was going to be back. She didn't know if anyone had told the kids in Glee what was happening, so she decided, the Monday after the accident, that she would go in and fill them in on the details.

She woke up at 6am that morning. She gave a Will a kiss on his forehead, before leaving the room to try and find Dr O'Hara. Emma was halfway down the hall when she almost walked straight into the doctor.

"Emma, you're up early." She smiled.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe I should go into work today. I know that a lot of Will's students are worried about him." Emma said quickly.

"Oh, well, will you be back this afternoon?" Emma nodded her head and smiled, walking past Dr O'Hara and down the hall, before turning back to speak.

"Dr O'Hara, do you think that maybe you could ring me if anything happens?" Emma asked shyly.

"Of course I will." She smiled. "Oh and, Emma, call me Eleanor." Emma smiled the first smile she had since the week before. She walked towards her car, parked alone in the parking lot, worrying all the way about Will. But when she climbed into the car, she told herself that Will was in capable hands and that he was going to be fine.

Emma pulled into the school parking lot at exactly 8:30am. She went straight to the choir room, wondering why everybody was staring at her when the events of the previous week came flooding back into her mind. _You're a slut… Nobody's safe. _She cringed as the pathetic words she had once spoken ran through her mind. The sound of yelling students hit her as she opened the glass doors of William Mckinley High School. _William._ Why did he have to be called William? She sighed as she made her way down the hall to the choir room, people still staring at her. She had 2 minutes until everyone got there. She was greeted by an unfamiliar voice as she slowly closed the choir room door.

"Hey, you must be Emma? Emma Pillsbury?" Emma turned round to see a tall blonde woman standing next to the piano. She slowly made her way over to Emma holding out her hand, Emma hastily shaking it in return.

"I'm Holly Holiday. I've been subbing Will's classes whilst he's been in hospital. You're a good friend of Will's, aren't you?" Emma nodded.

"You don't say much, do you?" Holly laughed, just as the bell sounded.

"Morning Guys." Holly said as twelve familiar faces piled into the room.  
"Ms Pillsbury?" Finn said, adding a little emphasise on the end to make it sound like a question. Emma smiled.

"Wow." Kurt said. "Haven't seen you in a few days."  
"Ms P. What's happened? No one's told us anything." A very worried Mercedes asked.

"Sit down." Emma said, gesturing to the seats in front of her before grabbing a chair for herself. "Last week, someone broke into Mr Schuester's house. Nothing was stolen, but the person… they had a gun." Looks of shock and horror flooded across the kids faces as they began to put the pieces together.

"Where was he shot?" Quinn asked, sounding as if she was going to cry.

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek before she answered with "In the head." Gasps broke out all over the room before various girls broke down into tears. Finn was the one that walked up to a shaking Emma and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The Glee club had rehearsals all day, and so Emma let the woman that had been covering to take all of her appointments that day so she could spend the rest of the day with the students in Glee.

At 2:30 Emma got a phone call from an unknown number. She answered it, recognising it as the number that had called her the other night.

"Emma." Dr O'Hara's voice sounded cheery through the phone. "I have some good news for you. William woke up about 10 minutes." Emma's face lit up at the words she had just heard. As she hung up the phone Rachel questioned "What's up?"

"Wi- Mr Schuester's woken up." Cheers spread through the once silent room. As Emma grabbed her bag to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Finn standing her.

"Ms P. Can I come with you?" He asked, shyly. She just nodded, happy that Finn cared so much about his teacher.

As Emma and Finn walked in to the hospital, they were greeted by the sound of babies crying, people yelling and then a familiar (well to Emma) face.

"Ahh, Emma. Glad you came." Eleanor smiled. "And this is…?" She turned to Finn and smiled again.

"I'm Finn Hudson, one of Mr Schue's students." Finn smiled back, shaking the hand she held out to him.

"Well it's nice to know William has some supportive students."  
"Well, Mr Schue is kind of a father figure to me." Finn said, blushing. Emma looked at Eleanor and asked her if they could go see Will.

"Mhmm, he's been asking for you." Eleanor smiled. For a Doctor, she always seemed to be such a cheery woman.

"He has?" Emma replied, excitement flooding over her, but she didn't show it. But as they made their way down the hall towards Will's room, the excitement turned into fear as she began to gather the thoughts of everything that had happened that past week.

**Still doesn't look very big. Oh well. Enjoy. Please Review.**

**Leanne xx**


	5. When You Hit Me

**Chapter 5 is up. Yay! I didn't think I was going to have the time to post this today, but I really want to finish this so I can move onto the next story. **

**Words: 922**

When You Hit Me, Hit Me Hard

Eleanor slowly opened the door, checking to see if Will was still awake, before taking a step inside, Emma and Finn in tow.

"Mr Schuester, you have visitors." Eleanor said quietly, a smile still plastered on her face. Will rolled onto his front, looking up at Emma and Finn and smiling.

"Hey." He croaked.  
"I'll give you a while alone."Eleanor turned round and left the room, shutting the door on the way out.

"Shouldn't you two be at school." Will chuckled. He sounded terrible.

"We wanted to come and see you, Mr Schue. Ms P got a phone call from the doctor and I asked if I could come with her and so, here we are." Finn sat down on the chair next to Will's bed. "So what have they said?"

"Well, they explained what had happened, they said that they've removed the bullet, and they said that I am paralysed on my left side. But, surprisingly, my face isn't paralysed, but they said that's fine." Emma took in everything that he said, still standing in the same spot as 2 minutes ago. Finn looked over to see his teacher staring at her feet. He stood up off his chair and walked towards the door.  
"I'm gonna get a drink. You two want one?" Both Will and Emma shook their heads before Finn left, leaving them alone.

"So, how are you?" Will asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine thanks… You?" Emma replied, walking over to the chair that Finn had recently sat in.

"I've been better." Will laughed and Emma couldn't help but smile. There another few moments of awkward silence. Will tried to hide his smile as he sat there listening to Emma's even breaths, a sound he had come to love.

"Will I.." Emma started, before laughing as Will started his sentence at the same time as her.

"You go first." Will said.

"Will, I have something I need to tell you. I… I…" Emma didn't get a chance to speak before Finn walked back in the room, a can of cola in his hand. "I'm glad you're awake." She stood up, turned to Finn and said "Come on, we better get you back home."

"But we've only just got here." Finn moaned.

"Well maybe your mum will bring you back later. Come on." Before completely leaving the room, she turned back to Will and whispered "Bye Will."

...

Will lay awake that night wondering what she was really going to say. He tossed and turned, worried that Finn had possibly ruined her chance to tell him how she really felt. But that was ridiculous; she had called him a slut, after all. Will was just about to fall asleep when he remembered the first time he sung to Emma, a year after he met her.

"_Will, why are you still here? It's late." Emma questioned, walking into Will's office, where he sat at his desk, papers in his hand, glasses perched on the end of his nose. _

"_Emma, I'm glad you're still here. I need to ask you something. Follow me." He said, standing up from his desk and walking into the choir room, Emma following him.  
"I just wanted to know what you thought of this song." He positioned Emma on top of the piano before turning on the stereo. _

Winter time in London

Are you making plans?

Are you still rocking converse with your old Raybans?

If you're sitting in the places that we used to be

Or if you're somewhere listening to Bob Marley

Then I kno-o-o-o-ow that you're somewhere thinking of me.

_Emma placed her hand on her heart and smiled as Will carried on._

Do you still pick up the seashells

On that pebble beach?  
Remember when that crab came up and pinched your feet

When that old guy gave us all those drinks for free

Do you still get knocked down by that bicardi breeze?

Then I kno-o-o-o-ow that you're somewhere thinking of me.

Oh yes you are

Then I kno-o-o-o-ow that you're somewhere thinking of me

No point regretting that it didn't last

No point regretting that it went so fast

Time that we had

Was like sand in our hands

But when I look behind

I'm so glad that you were mine

I remember taking you home on that 86

Standing in your doorway where we used to kiss

Then your dad came out

And chased me down the street

If you remember just how scared I used to be

Then I kno-o-o-o-ow that you're somewhere thinking of me

I kno-o-o-ow

Wherever you go

That you'll be thinking about me now

I kno-o-o-ow

Wherever you go

That you'll be thinking about me

Bumped into Irene down at Waterloo

She told me that you got yourself somebody new

She said you must of liked him

Coz he's oh so nice

But I remember that you like a pinch of space

Well I

I kno-o-o-ow

Wherever you go

That you'll be thinking about me now

I kno-o-o-ow

Wherever you go

That you'll be thinking about me now

I kno-o-o-ow

Wherever you go

That you'll be thinking about me now

_Emma clapped as Will finished the song and turned off the stereo._

"_Will, that was amazing."_

"_You really think so?"  
"Yeah."_

"_Good, because I was going to sing it to Terri for our anniversary." Emma's face fell at the sudden realization that she would never be Terri._

Will shook his head, trying to forget it. He smacked his head as he whispered

"Will you idiot!"

**Mhmm, so.. This didn't go as well as I had planned but you know. So, the song was _Thinking Of Me _by _Olly Murs._ I might do the next chapter tonight because, like I said, I want to move onto the next story. I don't know how many more chapters there will be of this one, but I mill most likely do a sequel. If you want to see the (really short) summary for the sequel, then go to my profile, but for now, keep checking back.**

**I also would like to say thank you to everyone that has been reading so far. I have a few regulars and they are the main reason that I keep writing this. So thank you.**

**Please review.**

**Leanne xx**


	6. I Still Believe

**Yay. I've wrote 2 chapters in 1 day. Go Leanne, it's your birthday. *Starts dancing*  
Anyway... Enjoy this chapter.  
****Words: 996 **

I Still Believe, It's You And Me Until The End Of Time

Because of the fact that Emma didn't get a single wink of sleep the previous night, she, once again, rang the school, telling them she wouldn't be in. Luckily, she could use Will as an excuse this time. Will. Today, she was going to see Will. She was going to tell him how she felt, no interruptions. She didn't eat anything that morning because of the simple fact that every time she looked at food, she felt sick. She didn't understand why she felt so ill. It wasn't the first time she had told a man that she loved him… oh wait. Yes it was.

She watched the television until 10 o'clock, leaving her 2 hours to have a shower, curl her hair, put on her make-up, get dressed and get to the hospital in time for visiting hours. The time went slowly, slower than she had ever known it to pass before. She told herself she was being silly, that Will loved her, too. At least, that was what she thought before she went to the hospital.

She walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her, at 11:55. She knew that it would take her 20 minutes to get to the hospital, but she didn't mind if she was a bit late. She didn't want to seem eager. That didn't stop her from taking the shortcut though. She felt a mixture of fear and excitement at the pit of her stomach as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She walked up to the doors and over to the reception, where she was, once again, greeted by Eleanor's smiling face.

"Good morning, Emma." She glanced up at the clock. "Or afternoon. Wow. The morning's flown by."

_For you, maybe _Emma thought.

"How's Will today?" She asked, after realising they were standing there in silence.  
"Good. He's got a visitor in there with him already."  
"Really. Who?"

"Err, she was tall and blonde. Didn't quite catch her name."

_Oh great, Terri._

"Oh, okay. Better go and see him then." Emma walked down the hall, worried that she wouldn't be able to tell Will how she felt with Terri there. But when she looked through the window of Will's room, she didn't see Terri. She saw Holly. She was smiling and Will was laughing. Then, she stood up, hugged Will and kissed him on the cheek. With that, Emma rushed out of the hospital with tears streaming down her face.

_Well he's not one to hang around, is he? _She thought, more annoyed, now, than she was upset.

Emma raced up to her apartment, slammed the door behind her and broke down into tears. She walked into the living room, turning on the radio as she sat down on the couch.

_I talk to God as much as_

_I talk to Satan coz_

_I want to hear both sides_

_Does that make me cynical?_

_There are no miracles _

_And this is no miraculous life_

Emma sighed, recognising the song as soon as it came on. Whenever Will had mentioned something about him and Terri during the time he was married to her, Emma would always end up sitting in her room, crying, listening to this song. She felt silly as she looked back at these moments now

_I savour hate as much as_

_I crave love because_

_I'm just a twisted guy_

_Is this the pinnacle?_

_Is this the pinnacle?_

_The pinnacle of being alive_

_Now I see the light_

_Well I look up to God_

_But I see trouble_

_Because this aint a miracle_

_I just want to take my chance _

_To live through a miracle_

_I know for certain that_

_Someone is watching but_

_Is it from up or down?_

_I make you miserable_

_You stick with me _

_Although you know I'm gonna ruin your life_

_Well I look up to god__  
__But I see trouble__  
__'Cause this ain't a miracle__  
__I just want to take my chance__  
__To live through a miracle_

_When the see-saw snaps and splinters your hand__  
__Don't come crying to me__  
__I'll only see your good side__  
__And believe it's a miracle, a miracle_

_I slap the water and watch the fish dance__  
__To the ripples of us__  
__We're just dull blue duds__  
__Blinking eyes encased in rust__  
__This ain't a miracle__  
__This ain't a miracle__  
__This ain't a miracle__  
__This ain't a miracle__  
_

Just as the song finished, Emma's phone began to ring. She wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and walked over to the phone.

"Emma?" Eleanor's voice, not so cheery this time, sounded from the other end of the phone. "Will said that he hasn't seen you today. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe he would want some time with Holly." Emma lied.

"Holly?"

"The blonde woman."

"Oh. Well, he's asking after you again." Emma sighed.

"I'll be right there."

Emma knocked on his door, her hands shaking, and pushed it open after hearing a quiet "come in" from the other side.

"Hi." She said, walking over to the chair next to his bed.

"Hey." He replied.

"Will, we need to talk." Will put down the book he was reading and sat up, facing Emma. She took his hands, sighing, and intertwined their fingers.

"Will, you know how yesterday I told you that I was pleased that you had woken up. I wasn't… I mean, I was, but that's not what I wanted to say. Will, I love you… so much, and when I heard that you had been shot, I didn't realise how lucky I was to have you. I've been so upset for the past few days and then this morning I saw you with Holly and I just thought that maybe you didn't want me and-" Will cut her off by kissing her lips, softly.

"All I want is you. It's always been you." He smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Em."

**That's right, they said it. I actually cried as I wrote this chapter. I think it hit me, like, the fact that Emma and Will still aint together. But, I did read somewhere that there might be an episode (I think it said the season 2 finale) called Wemma. **

**In Furt, Finn & Kurt's parents got married.. So in Wemma.. I think you know where I'm going with this. It might not be true, but you never know.**

**Anyway, the song I used was _God and Satan _by _Biffy Clyro. _I think you realise that I like using songs in my stories.**

**Please review**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow after I get home from school, if I can be bothered to write anything. I probably will, but for now, enjoy and goodnight.**

**Leanne xx**


	7. This Is It

**This will be the final chapter for this story but I promise, after I write my next story, I will upload a sequel. I know the title of this one isn't based around _Many Of Horror_ but I couldn't think of a good line from that song.**

**Words: 756**

This Is It

Emma couldn't wait to get to the hospital the following day. She made it there at 12 on the dot, almost running to Will's room, where he lay there, eyes closed, breathing silently.

"Will?" Emma whispered checking to see if he was asleep.

"Mmm." He mumbled opening his eyes. "Hey." He smiled as soon as he saw her.  
"Hi." Emma walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down.  
"A bit better." He answered, wiggling around a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I err… I need the loo."

"Oh. Err, and you do that how?"  
"Wheelchair…" He pointed to the corner where a wheelchair sat. She stood up and wheeled it over to Will. She helped him climb in it before wheeling him out of the room.

"So, will you ever be able to walk again?" she asked curiously.

"Hopefully. Eleanor said that she was going to get me booked in with a physiotherapist."

"Oh, so he'll help you walk again." Will nodded. Emma helped him stand up as they reached the toilet. Will took the walking stick, which Emma hadn't noticed before, and hopped to the toilet.  
"I'll be as quick as I can." He said, closing and locking the door.

2 minutes he came out again, the walking stick still in his good hand. He smiled at Emma as he climbed back into the wheelchair and they slowly and silently made their way back to Will's room.

...

Emma hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep in the chair when she was awoken by Will coughing. He was bright red. He looked over to Emma and gestured to the glass of water sitting on the desk next to the bed. She quickly stood up and helped Will take a sip of the drink. She placed it back down on the desk and went back to the chair, but stopped as she felt Will pull on her wrist.

"Lay with me." He begged. She couldn't refuse as she looked straight in to his beautiful brown eyes. She walked round to the opposite side of the bed and lay down next to Will, on his good side. He immediately put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She lay her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead. She sat up again when there was a knock on the door, before Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Kurt walked into the room.

"Hi." Rachel said, smiling at both Emma and Will. "How are you feeling?" She asked, addressing just Will this time.  
"Fine thanks." He looked up at the clock. "4:30 already. Wow."

"Now, Mr Schue, we wanted to sing a song for you, but we couldn't find an appropriate song for the matter, so we chose a random one."

"Right. Well, you might want to keep it down because if you're too loud they might kick you out." Rachel nodded as they all got into position.

_I am sailing_

_I am sailing_

_Home again_

_Across the seas_

_I am sailing_

_Stormy waters_

_To be near you_

_To be free_

_I am flying _

_I am flying_

_Like a bird_

_Across the sky_

_I am flying_

_Passing high clouds_

_To be with you_

_To be free_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Through the dark night_

_Far Away_

_I am dying_

_Forever trying_

_To be near you_

_Who can say?_

_Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?_

_Through the dark night_

_Far away_

_I am dying_

_Forever crying_

_To be with you_

_Who can say?_

_We are sailing_

_We are sailing_

_Home again_

_Across the seas_

_We are sailing_

_Stormy waters_

_To be near you_

_To be free_

_Oh lord_

_To be near you_

_To be free_

_Oh lord_

_To be near you_

_To be free_

_Oh lord _

_To be near you_

_To be free_

_Oh lord_

"Wow. That was amazing." Will smiled as they finished.

...

Time passed quickly, and, before they knew it, it was 7pm.

"Well, Mr Schue, Ms P, we better get going." Finn said, standing up.

"See you guys soon. And thanks again for the song." Will said as they left.

"And then there were 2." Emma lay down again, resting her head on Will's chest.

"Will?" She murmured just as they were both dozing off.

"Mmm."

"I just want you to know, I am always going to be here for you. Always. I love you so much."  
"I love you, too." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Forever?"

"And a day."

**I'm sorry if it seemed a bit short. As I said, I really like using songs in my stories :] So, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated, especially if you want me to write a sequel. Tell me if you do. The song I used in this chapter is _Sailing _by _Rod Stewart_. I love that man :]**

**Anyway, review! And please read my next FF. I will hopefully have the first chapter up by tonight. **

**Thanks for reading :]**

**Leanne xx**


	8. Epilogue

**Thought I might as well...**

Epilogue

Will visited the physiotherapist every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next 14 months. His recovery was an amazing one and he's just started to walk again without the walking stick. To some degrees, I am grateful for that day, because, for all we know, we may not be here now. As soon as Will got out of the hospital, he moved into mine, with the help of Finn. Christmas is in 2 weeks and my parents are coming down. They haven't had the time to meet Will yet, so Christmas day should be good. Life is amazing at the moment and I couldn't wish for anything more. I, Emma Pillsbury, love my life just the way it is.

**Yeah, it's shit.. I mean short. So err... I had something to say but I can't remember what. Err, I might start writing the sequel tomorrow or something.. Dunno yet. But yeah, if I get some good reviews then I probably will. I know the whole story was written from my point of view, but I suppose that was kind of the idea. Like so you see it in a way that someone that wasn't Emma would see it, and then.. Oh you get the idea.**

**Anyway please review.**

**Leanne xx**


End file.
